


Well Acquainted With Belladonna

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Humor, OC Inspired By A Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: An American professor is on a lecture tour in Britain.





	Well Acquainted With Belladonna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mafief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafief/gifts).



> Wishing you a very happy birthday! ^___^
> 
> * * *

As they exited onto the pavement, Professor Mafief apologised yet again. 

“I guess I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions, Mr. Holmes.”

Watson stepped in to reply. “It was a perfectly reasonable action to take, madam. And Mr. Holmes is very grateful to you for standing bail.”

Watson turned to stare steadily at Holmes. 

“Though I’m sure a night in the police station would have done him no harm.”

Professor Mafief smiled weakly. “Well then, I’ll bid you both goodnight. My cab is waiting and I must get some sleep before continuing the tour up to Birmingham tomorrow.”

The gentlemen bowed and she took her leave. Watson took a deep breath.

“Now then, old fellow,” said Holmes cautiously. 

Watson looked at him. 

“Just tell me why you couldn’t have gone to the lady’s lecture like a normal human being, Holmes? She would have been _thrilled_ to deal with a request from the Great Detective. But no! You chose to don a disguise and infiltrate a reception at the palace to ask if she could supply you with samples of any new poisonous plants. No wonder she wrestled you to the ground and informed the authorities! You really are— Why are you smiling?”

“Because… she is a magnificent example of womanhood.” 

Holmes’ smile widened. 

“And to me she will always be _the_ botanist.”


End file.
